


They Name the Baby Adam

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [56]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jury Duty AU, clint is a dork but natasha loves him, meet cute, prompt, used to be soccer buddies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff used to be best friends before they went to different high schools and their relationship fell apart. </p>
<p>Now, 16 years later, Clint hears a name he had almost forgotten about while being interviewed for jury duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Name the Baby Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: “We used to play on the same [co-ed] _____ team when we were kids and we were the dynamic duo. We used to go on play dates and hang out and just generally spend time with each other as we got older until we started at different high schools and lost contact with each other. But as an adult I got called in for jury duty and while I’m sitting there waiting I heard them call your name and oh my god it’s really you!!!” AU WITH CLINTASHA!

Clint Barton was a 30 year old man who taught archery for a living, and here he was, stuck in jury duty for the third time in three years. 

_We summon you every 4 years my fucking **ass.  
**_

Sitting back against his hard wooden seat, Clint cast his gaze over the rest of the potential jurors, and hoped to god they weren’t idiots. 

“Natasha Romanoff?”

“Present”

_Hold the fucking phone.  
_

Sitting up straight, Clint moved his gaze around until he spotted the red head currently talking to the defense and prosecution attorney were talking to. 

_Holy fuck it is her. Little Natasha Romanoff. In the fucking flesh.  
_

Clint listened intently to the answers she was giving the attorneys, trying to regain a little insight into Natasha’s life after all these years a part. 

The questioning didn’t take long, and soon the attorneys were talking to someone else.

Seizing his chance, Hawk scooted over until he was in the seat next to Natasha. 

“Hey,” he whispered to her. 

Natasha turned her head and looked up at him, and unimpressed eyebrow raised. “Do I know you?” she whispered back.

_Damn, 16 years and nothing has changed.  
_

Clint smiled, “You may not remember me, but I remember you. We were on the same co-ed Soccer team from Kindergarten to eighth grade. The SHIELD Pirates?”

Natasha looked at him for a moment before her eyes went just slightly wider, “Clint Barton?”

Clint grinned, “In the flesh. What a weird coincidence, huh?”

Natasha shook her head, “Jesus. It’s been what? 16 years?”

Clint nodded, “There abouts. Ever since you went to AIM Academy and I went to Hydra Military Prep”

Natasha nodded, “That’s right. Well, this is a strange meeting. I wish it had been under better circumstances”

Clint hummed, “Me too.Jury duty sucks....”

Natasha snorted, “Tell me about it. This is my third summons in just as many years. Every four years my ass”

Clint’s mouth fell open, “Holy shit. Me too. They’ve called me for the third time in three years too. Now this really _is_ a coincidence”

Natasha smirked, “Or maybe it’s fate. Weren’t you a big believer in that when you were 13″

Clint wrinkled his nose, “Show one weakness, and 16 years later it’s still coming back to bite you in the ass”

Natasha laughed softly, a sound that went like tinkling bells through Clint’s ears.

Grinning, Clint whispered, “After this trail is over we should go out sometime”

Natasha hummed, “Sounds like a date”

 

*******

_2 years later_

“You did this to me Clint Francis Barton” Natasha hissed through the pain.

Clint gave her a sheepish grin and wiped the sweat from her brow, “Sorry honey”

Natasha groaned, “Tell that to my uterus”

“Sorry uterus”

“Asshole”

“Your asshole”

Natasha laughed as she gave a mighty push at the Doctor’s order, “I’m so glad we met at Jury Duty Clint. I love you”

Clint pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I love you too honey”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
